Crazy In Love
by JusteGlee
Summary: Kurt vit en colocation avec ses deux meilleurs amis mais les fins de mois sont difficiles et ils ont une chambre de libre.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Je viens d'écrire ce petit prologue et je souhaitais avoir des afin de savoir si ça valait que j'essaye de continuer, so bonne lecture..**

* * *

**Prologue : A new roomate?**

Kurt sortit du Spotlight à 18h précise, son service se terminait toujours à cette heure-ci le samedi. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être serveur mais cela lui permettait de payer sa part de loyer. Loyer qui avait encore augmenté. Il soupira alors qu'il marchait pour rentrer chez lui, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la vie à New York serait si difficile. Il avait une vie de rêve avec ses deux meilleurs amis... Malheureusement ce n'était pas aussi idéal qu'il l'avait imaginé, il galérait en cours, il détestait ce boulot minable et leur appartement pourtant pas si luxueux ne cessait d'augmenter. Et tout ça le déprimait légèrement.

Il arriva enfin chez lui après une vingtaine de minutes de marche à pied. Au tout début il prenait le métro et parfois un taxi mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus un rond, il devait se coltiner une demi-heure de marche à pied matin et soir. Au moins ça lui faisait les cuisses !

Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il entendit les voix de ses meilleurs amis qui semblait se prendre la tête? Kurt arriva dans le salon ou les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de se crier dessus, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait... Il fronça les sourcils avant de se décider à les interrompre.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?" s'exclama t-il en retirant son manteau.

Ses amis s'arrêtèrent de parler pour se tourner vers lui, surpris. Ils ne l'avaient apparemment pas entendu rentrer.

"Ton idiot de meilleur ami nous a trouvé un nouveau colocataire !" s'exclama Santana, agacée et apparemment hors d'elle.

"Je ne suis pas idiot Lopez !" se défendit Sebastian.

Evidemment Santana répliqua ce qui entraina une nouvelle dispute.

"Stop !" s'agaça Kurt, il s'installa sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. "C'est quoi cette histoire de colocataire?"

"C'est plutôt simple." commença la brune en s'installant en face de Kurt. "Cet abruti nous a trouvé un nouveau coloc qu'il n'a pas jugé de bon de nous présenté. Ce type pourrait être un psychopathe !"

"C'est un ami de Steve !" intervint Sebastian.

"Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un ami de ton plan Q du moment que tu dois le faire habiter chez nous ! Surtout sans nous en parler !" s'énerva une fois de plus Santana.

Kurt décida d'intervenir avant que Sebastian ne réplique à nouveau.

"Seb... Pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareille?" demanda t-il en regardant son meilleur ami.

"On en avait besoin..." soupira Sebastian.

"Développe." Kurt le fixait, attendant une explication.

"J'étais au lit avec Steve et j'étais agacé à cause de cette histoire de loyer qui ne cesse d'augmenter... On aurait était obliger de déménager à cause de ça parce que clairement on ne s'en sort plus. Et en plus on a une chambre qui ne sert à rien..."

"Elle sert à mettre tout mes vêtements !" le coupa Santana.

"Ta gueule Lopez !" Il la fusilla du regard. "Donc je disais, on a une chambre qui ne serre à rien. Il m'a dit que son meilleur ami cherchait rapidement un logement donc voilà..."

"Donc voilà?" Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Ce mec qu'on ne connait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam débarque dans une heure Porcelaine." intervint la latina.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, il se leva et se dirigea vers Sebastian, ce dernier sut qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure en voyant les yeux de son meilleur ami qui s'ils avaient été des armes l'aurait certainement tué depuis un bon moment...

"MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONCIENT OU QUOI? CET APPART EST A NOUS TROIS! TU DOIS NOUS PREVENIR QUAND TU FAIS DES TRUCS PAREILS ! ESPECE D'IMBECILE !" s'écria Kurt, Sebastian se boucha les oreilles et resta silencieux, il l'avait surement mérité. "APPELLE LE ET DIS LUI QUE C'EST MORT!"

Sebastian se pinça les lèvres. "Mmh ça va être compliqué..." marmonna t-il.

"En quoi?" Kurt continuait à le fusiller du regard.

"Il a déjà payé son loyer..."

"Quoi?" Kurt fit les cents pas dans le salon. "J'y crois pas."

"Au lieu de vous énerver, vous pourriez lui laisser une chance! Vous ne le connaissez même pas."

"Le problème c'est que même toi tu ne le connais pas Smythe." Santana croisa les jambes en se limant les ongles sur le fauteuil.

"Steve le connait."

"Tu baises avec Steve depuis un mois et tu invites son meilleur pote dans notre coloc, excuse-moi mais tu es complètement con sur ce coup Seb." Kurt attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, énervé. Il s'y enferma en claquant la porte.

xxxxxxxx

Kurt était calmement en train de réviser son cours d'art du 19ième siècle lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il était curieux et avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le nouvel habitant mais en même temps, il était encore énervé contre Seb et n'avait pas envie de le voir pour le moment. Il mit ses écouteurs afin de ne rien entendre face à ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement, il se concentra sur son cours, mettant sa curiosité de côté pour le moment.

xxxxxxxx

Kurt avait passé plusieurs heures à réviser avant de finalement s'endormir sur ses bouquins. Il se réveilla vers 2h du matin, la faim le tiraillant. Il troqua son slim et sa chemise pour un bas de jogging et un t-shirt avant de se diriger en trottinant jusque dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre de son jus vitaminé avant d'attraper une pomme, il croqua dedans à pleine dent et poussa un gémissement de bien être lorsque le fruit entra en contact avec ses papilles. Que ça faisait du bien de manger.

"Ce gémissement est putain d'excitant. Comme ton cul en fait."

Kurt sursauta et fit tomber sa pomme à terre, il se retourna et fixa l'homme à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de prononcer ses paroles.

"De un qui êtes vous? De deux vous êtes vulgaire." répondit le plus calmement possible Kurt en se penchant pour ramasser sa pomme qu'il jeta à contre coeur à la poubelle.

L'inconnu se hissa sur le bar à l'aide de ses longs bras musclés. Kurt les fixa plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers ce jeune homme en haussant un sourcil attendant une explication.

"Je suis Blaine, le nouveau coloc et oui je suis vulgaire." Il attrapa une pomme dans le panier et croqua à pleine dents dedans.

"Ce sont mes pommes !" s'indigna Kurt.

"Même pas tu partages beau petit cul?"

"Ferme là." Il lui arracha la pomme des mains et partit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kurt se coucha, énervé contre ce mec, énervé contre Sebastian et en plus de ça il était affamé.

* * *

**Voilà verdict? Cela vaut-il le coup que je vous écrive une suite?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde alors voici le premier chapitre de Crazy In Love ! **

**Comme vous pouvez le constatez, si je poste ce chapitre c'est que j'ai eu des retours alors je vous remercie. Je remercie les personnes qui lisent, les personnes qui m'ont suivies et surtout les personnes qui m'ont laisser une review car c'est vraiment ce qui me motive le plus sachant que je n'ai aucuns chapitres d'avance et que j'écris selon ma motivation et mon inspiration ! J'espère aller au bout de cette histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il est court mais je trouvais que le couper à ce moment là était bien. Donc il est possible que certains chapitres soient plus long, d'autres plus court, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, désolé... **

**Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews :**

**Siath Youkai : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite est là ! **

**Miffa : Merci beaucoup pour la review, je continue, la suite est ici et maintenant :p !**

**Oiselu : Merci beaucoup pour la review, et merci merci merci ! :$**

**Soso : Merci pour la review! La suite est ici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! **

**Klaineuse : Oh une longue review comme je les aime, merci pour ça ! J'aime beaucoup voir Blaine en bad boy c'est un peu la vie :p ! J'espère que cette fiction sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime que les happy ending ! Bisoooous !**

** .61 : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu es accroché ! Oh je ne suis pas une grande fan de Rachel, je ne pense même pas que l'on la croisera ici ha ha ;) J'aime les Blaine bad boy *.* Merciiiiiiii !**

**Licorne-Klaine : Merci pour la review ! Il va vraiment être bad, bad, bad ;) Le prochain chapitre le voici, le voilà !**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : I Hate Him**

* * *

"Hummel table 11, magne ton cul !" s'exclama le patron du Spotlight. Un vieux et gros individu qui n'avait pas du tout l'air aimable. Et il ne l'était définitivement pas.

Kurt soupira en se rendant à la dite table, elle n'était même pas dans son secteur, c'était logiquement le secteur d'Amber mais cette dernière était trop occupé à se remaquiller et juste parce qu'il s'agissait, le patron ne disait rien, en même temps il était bien trop occuper à fixait sa généreuse poitrine. Kurt soupira à nouveau longuement, les hommes étaient-ils tous des porcs?

"Bonjour et bienvenue au Spotlight, je suis Kurt et je serais votre serveur." Il força un sourire en leur tendant la carte du restaurant.

C'était fatiguant, c'était tout les jours la même chose, rien de bien palpitant, ce n'était pas vraiment ceux à quoi il s'attendait lorsqu'il avait emménagé à New York deux ans plutôt. Il s'attendait à une vie de rêve, tel qu'on peut le voir dans les films. Mais évidemment rien ne se passe jamais comme dans les films.

A l'heure actuelle, il avait un boulot pourri, il vivait dans un quartier pas très recommandé (bien qu'il soit tout de même sécurisé) et il enchainait les relations amoureuses désastreuses.

Il termina son service à 18h mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas hâte de rentrer chez lui. Et c'était la faute à Sebastian qui avait ramené cet intrus dans leur appartement, il ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec cet énergumène qui surgissait n'importe quand. Ce Blaine était vulgaire et même s'il était très agréable à regarder et apparemment gay, Kurt ne le supportait pas, il ne supportait pas les mecs qui se croyait tout permis. Il n'était pas un morceau de viande, merde !

Pour son plus grand malheur, Kurt finit par arriver chez lui. Il inspira, la main posé sur la poignet de la porte. Ca faisait déjà une semaine que Blaine vivait avec eux et à son grand désespoir Santana aimait bien le brun, elle le trouvait amusant et _**caliente. **_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Santana il faut qu'on parle." commença Kurt en s'installant dans le canapé, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls. _

_"Je t'écoute Porcelaine." répondit-elle en s'installant en face de Kurt, elle croisa ses jambes de façon élégante. Santana était vraiment magnifique, le genre de femme qu'un mec ne peut pas oublier après y avoir gouté et si Kurt n'avait pas été attiré par les hommes, il serait certainement tombé sous son charme. Tout le monde tombe sous le charme de Santana Lopez._

_"Je..je ne le sens pas ce Blaine." tenta Kurt, il ne pouvait pas dire de but en blanc qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas son genre._

_"Pourquoi?" Santana écarquilla les yeux comme si ce que venait de dire Kurt était la chose la plus stupide au monde. _

_"Il...On ne le connait pas! Et il vit avec nous... Je me sens pas en sécurité?" _

_"Oh Kurt fais un effort ! Il est plutôt drôle comme gars." Elle sourit._

_Kurt soupira, cette conversation ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Il pensait avoir Santana de son côté. _

_"Et entre nous il est plutôt caliente ce mec, tu devrais tenter ta chance." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

_"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec et encore moins d'un mec comme lui."_

_"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend Kurt, tu n'essayes même pas de le connaître." _

_Forcément il passe son temps à me rentrer dedans quand vous n'êtes pas dans les parages Seb et toi. C'est ce que Kurt aurait voulu dire mais il n'osa pas. _

_"Tu as surement raison, je vais...je vais essayer de faire un effort." marmonna Kurt avant de se lever pour se diriger vers sa chambre. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sebastian, quant à lui, trouvait Blaine plutôt cool, il était donc le seul à le détester ce qui signifier qu'il devait supporter Blaine pour il ne savait pas combien de temps et ça le fatiguait déjà...

Il souffla un bon coup et finit par ouvrir la porte, il se débarrassa de sa veste ainsi que de ses chaussures et posa son sac dans l'entrée puis attrapa une pomme en se rendant dans le salon ou se trouvait Santana, il s'installa à ses côtés. La jeune femme regardait une émission de téléréalité tout en envoyant des SMS. Le châtain posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et cette dernière passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

"Mauvaise journée Porcelaine?" demanda t-elle, Kurt sourit au surnom qu'elle utilisait depuis plusieurs années maintenant, surnom qui l'avait fortement agacé jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une marque d'affection chez Santana.

"Disons que c'était une journée banale. Rien d'extraordinaire." Il poussa un léger soupir en rivant son regard sur la télévision sans y porter un réel intérêt.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie dont tu rêvais et je sais que tu n'aimes pas Blaine et je suis désolé." Elle continua de passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Oui ce n'était pas la vie qu'il s'imaginait depuis qu'il était en âge d'avoir des projets.

Non il n'aimait pas Blaine.

Mais Sebastian avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau colocataire ou ils auraient été contraints de quitter l'appartement et Kurt ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était sa maison.

"Tout va bien San, je te le promets." finit-il par répondre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais ce n'était pas non plus tout à fait faux.

Santana le regarda du coin de l'œil, elle savait que Kurt mentait, elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle savait également qu'il était destiné à beaucoup plus qu'être un simple serveur dans un des trop nombreux restaurants de New York. Elle sentit que la respiration du garçon devenir régulière et compris que Kurt s'était assoupi.

Kurt méritait tellement mieux.

xxxxxxx

Blaine était concentré, il ne ressentait pas la douleur, il l'encaissait sans broncher. Son regard n'était que haine et détermination. Il n'y avait aucuns signes de douleur lorsque l'on fixait le visage de Blaine Anderson.

C'était ce que son coach lui avait enseigné, il fallait faire l'impasse sur la douleur, l'oublier. Il ne faut pas que l'adversaire voit qu'il vous atteint sinon vous avez perdu d'avance. Alors Blaine encaissa le coup qu'il prit dans le nez et il en renvoya un plus fort qui cloua son adversaire au sol.

Blaine n'entendait rien, le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles mais il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque l'arbitre lui prit le bras et le leva.

xxxxxxx

Kurt était installer en tailleur sur le canapé, son ordinateur entre les jambes, il naviguait sur le web tout en écoutant la musique qui passait à la télé. Sebastian était chez Steve et Santana était en train de travailler.

La porte claqua, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, ça ne pouvait être que Blaine pour claquer la porte comme ça. Kurt releva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait effectivement du bouclé...

"Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à ton visage?" s'exclama t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?" répliqua Blaine en ouvrant la porte du frigo, il en sortit une bière qu'il décapsula avant d'en boire une grosse gorgée.

"Ouais t'as raison j'en ai rien foutre." Kurt devint rouge, non pas parce qu'il était gênait mais parce qu'il était en colère. Il détestait ce type.

Blaine vint s'installer près de lui, il attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaine.

"Je regardais je te signale !"

"Oups désolé princesse." Blaine gloussa mais ne remit pas la chaine de Kurt.

"Qu'est ce que tu peux être agaçant."

"Et toi bandant."

"Ferme là." grogna Kurt.

"Oh oui grogne bébé."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

"Tu veux pas qu'on baise? Toi aussi tu sens cette tension sexuelle entre nous." Kurt se tourna et le fixa, il était vraiment séduisant même avec un œil au beur noir et une lèvre éclatée.

"Rêve Anderson."

"Dommage..." marmonna Blaine avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière quant à Kurt, il se remit à taper sur son ordinateur. "Ça te dérange si je mets un porno?" demanda Blaine.

Kurt releva la tête et le fixa, les yeux ronds.

"J'irais bien dans ma chambre mais je n'ai pas encore de télé." expliqua Blaine. "Et en plus t'es là donc je jouirais encore plus vite."

Kurt devint rapidement rouge, il lui balança l'oreiller qu'il avait sur ses jambes, ferma son pc et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. "DEGUELASSE !"

Blaine pouffa, c'était si facile de faire sortir Kurt de ses gongs.

xxxxxxx

"Tu devrais essayer d'apprendre à le connaître Kurt..."

"Ferme là Smythe." répondit Kurt en fixant le plafond de sa chambre, Sebastian allongé près de lui.

"Mais c'est vrai c'est le meilleur ami de Steve, il ne peut être que sympa."

"Vas le baiser ton Steve." répliqua le châtain, agacé que Sebastian ne parle que de ça à longueur de journée.

"Déjà, c'est lui qui me baise et ensuite tu deviens vulgaire Hummel, que se passe t-il?" se moqua gentiment Sebastian.

"Ce qu'il se passe c'est que je n'apprécie plus être dans mon propre appartement à cause de toi, Sebastian Smythe !" Il se redressa et le fixa méchamment en croisant les bras. "C'était censé être notre coin à tout les trois et t'as tout gâché en invitant un inconnu ! Il est vulgaire, détestable..et grrr!" Kurt leva les mains vers le ciel en signe d'énervement.

"Sexy?" Sebastian haussa un sourcil, son habituel sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres. "Tu veux te le taper avoue." Il rit.

"Dégage de ma chambre !" s'époumona Kurt.

Sebastian sortit de la chambre en riant, Kurt claqua la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur le lit en soupirant.

Pourquoi ce mec aux allures de suricate était son meilleur ami, déjà?

xxxxxxx

"Tiens." Blaine attrapa ce que lui tendit Steve, il amena le joint à ses lèvres et tira longuement dessus avant d'expirer la fumée lentement en fermant les yeux.

"Mmh..." Il la ramena entre ses lèvres et tira à nouveau. C'était tellement libérateur.

"A moi!" Steve lui reprit et tira à son tour, une expression de pur bonheur étalé sur son visage. "Presqu'aussi bon qu'un orgasme."

"N'exagère pas McQueen, rien ne vaut un bon orgasme." Blaine eut un sourire coquin.

Il se laissa aller et s'allongea dans l'herbe laissant ses yeux se fermer, respirant la fumée. Il était bien.

xxxxxxx

Kurt rentra beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude ce jour là, il espérait ne trouver personne à l'appartement, il ne voulait surtout pas que Santana ou Sebastian le voit comme ça et encore moins Blaine. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'y engouffra, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était atteindre sa chambre et pouvoir craquer en paix.

"Salut princesse."

Kurt inspira, évidemment sa journée n'avait pas été assez merdique, autant que cela continue.

"Ce n'est pas le moment." répondit-il la voix aussi assuré qu'il le pouvait en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide.

Blaine le suivit, une bière à la main, tout en matant son derrière. Kurt arriva dans la salle de bain, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, Blaine était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"T'as l'air tout tendu bébé. Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien?"

"Blaine." Il inspira longuement, fermant les yeux.

"Une bonne pipe." Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. "Et puis je pourrais te prendre contre la machine à laver, tu serais extrêmement sexy." Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. "Je suis sur que t'es trop sexy quand tu orgasmes." Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. "Tu dois crier comme une chienne."

Kurt en avait assez, trop c'était trop, il rouvrit les yeux et alla se positionner devant Blaine, le regard noir.

_CLAC._

* * *

**Aloooooooooors qu'est ce que vous en avez penser? J'ai hâte de le savoir ! **

**Je suis désolé pour les fautes, elles m'appartiennent totalement !**


End file.
